Taranau
Introduction Taranau is the god of lightning and thunder. He is most commonly worshipped in Leviatha and Theamyr--often as two rival brother deities: Tarw the Bull, god of thunder; and Eryr the Eagle god of lighting. His eldest depiction is of a giant made of thunderclouds with veins of lightning, riding an auroch of similar composition, carrying an eagle aflame with light. More recent avatars depict Eryr as a giant man with eyes of lightning and eagle wings spreading from his brow. He holds his brother Tarw, a giant minotaur, by a chain looped through the bull-man's nose. Eryr causes thunder by snapping the chain to make his brother roar in pain. Rival believers depict Tarw ruling over his brother, carrying an eagle in a cage; constantly tormenting it by rattling the cage with his Thousand Horned Pick--making it shriek bolts of lightning. Type Taranau is thought to be a younger deity, having less scope of power, but greater involvement in the lives of mortals. Persons of all alignments worship him, for varying reasons. Chaotic aligned prefer the Tarw sect. Lawful prefer the Eryr sect. Names Common names include Taranau, Tarhun, Tarweryr, Tarw, and Eryr. Euphemistically referred to as the Bull or the Eagle. Charges Taranau rules over weather, particularly thunderstorms, sand storms, and violent weather events over land. He has little presence in the ocean, where other gods rule. To a lesser degree he is said to protect giantkin, air spirits, birds of prey, and herd beasts. Worshippers Taranau has many worshippers among the aurochkrieger clans, where rival sects abound; as well as orkik and giantkin in the Fellmark. He has found a following among the more savage tribes of the Ogri Khanate. He has found dwarven followers among the Stenen Dwalen of northern Leviatha. Taboos Depending on sect, believers will refuse to eat the flesh of cattle, or of flying birds, or both. Most believers will let their hair grow long; but will shave either a crown, or shave back their temples to show respect for the god. No followers willingly wear helms; and few bear shields--never to be concealed, wanting always to be seen by their sky god. Many avoid long travels by boat, and consider being out of sight of land very unlucky. Most detest long times spent under roofs, or underground. Clerics and Spells Clerics of Taranau tend to follow the tempest or war path. They appear as wild men, wearing tattered cloaks, and poorly tanned hides. Many wear totemic symbols including ox horn, hooves, hawk or eagle feathers, claws and beaks. Followers of the Tawr sect tend to eschew metal armor; and prefer bludgeoning weapons--and a war pick fashioned of auroch horn. The Eryr sect will wear metal when they can find it; and prefer the spear, javelin and pike; and especially bows with arrows fletched with eagle feather. Taranau is said to be followed by barbarians, druids, rarely sorcerors and warlocks. Most clerics of this god are men. A significant minority are half-breeds, giantkin, minotaurs, and rarely "overmountain" dwarves. Their spells often center over weather control and destruction. Followers of Tawr are known for potent Thunder damage spells. Followers of Eryr are reputed to use powerful lightning spells. Allies Taranau has few true immortal allies. In all His manifestations, He is said to bring destruction. Foes Dragonkind, who once ruled the air, consider Him an evil deity. Most gods of civilization resent his power to tear apart their works. Relations In some myths Taranau is a son of Guddjur. Other myths call the bull and the eagle rejected wild creatures of Guddjur. Willing to be tamed by Men, they were cursed to forever wander the mortal sky as warring brothers, raging against the curse of their father-god. Category:Pantheons